


folklore faberry

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Folklore, Glee - Freeform, Mutual Pining, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Faberry oneshots to the songs on Taylor Swift’s new album “folklore”.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. the 1.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! i hope you enjoy, i’m not really sure how i feel about these one shots but i hope you like !!! have a nice day/night ! <3

“ _and if my wishes came true_ , “

‘rachel!’ quinn calls to the end of the hallway when she spots her. rachel turns and smiles at the sight of quinn. she feels her heart stop for a second.

‘oh, hi quinn.’ rachel says as quinn gets close enough to hear. for a short moment, rachel revels in the attention from quinn. remembers her own name coming off of pink lips, her body warms.

‘are you— free, tomorrow ? by any chance ?’ quinn asks.

it startles rachel a little. she wonders where this is coming from all of a sudden, not that she’s complaining. but her and quinn have only just become something close to friends.

well, rachel isn’t actually free tomorrow, but she figures kurt will forgive her if she him buys enough scarves.

‘oh, sure! would you like to come over ?’ rachel asks, as she moves her hands behind her back to cross her fingers.

‘okay, good. can i come over tomorrow ? i think we could really write a good song together.’ quinn finishes, smiling at rachel. rachel smiles back.

‘yeah, sure, we definitely can. that’s— good. it sounds good. how’s four for you ?’ rachel asks quinn, still smiling up at the girl.

‘that’s perfect! thanks berry, i really, uh, appreciate it.’ quinn speaks, fidgeting with her fingers.

‘of course, what are leaders for ? i’ll see you tomorrow. don’t be late.’ rachel jokingly says, still a little serious. she smiles up at quinn once more and walks away.

quinn stares at where rachel was a few moments earlier. she turns, and watches the girl walk away. she smiles.

“ _it would’ve been you_. “


	2. cardigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !! hope you enjoy !! have a good day/night !!

“ _and when it felt like i was an old cardigan, under someone’s bed,_ “

rachel hears the light pitter-patter of the rain hitting the pavement outside.

she walks towards her window and looks down to see quinn quickly getting in her car to get out of the rain. after watching her pull off, rachel sighs and steps back.

she thinks about the time she spent with quinn, reciting every sentence spoken, word-for-word. she remembers the way quinn’s lips moved and every single quiver in them, remembers the nervous biting, and the way they stretched across her face when she smiled.

rachel wonders about face quinn makes when she thinks. how her hands hovered over the paper while thinking about the next line. the way she looked in response to rachel’s comments on the song.

walking to her desk, rachel notices fabric in the corner of her eye. intrigued, she walks over to her bed where the fabric lies.

and there it is.

quinn fabray has left her favorite cardigan at rachel berry’s house.

‘quinn...‘ rachel utters. she feels the name die on her lips as she ponders what to do with it.

should she give it back ? is it _really_ that important ?

rachel can’t seem to find an answer. that scares her.

rachel picks up the cardigan and feels her hands tingle. as she gently runs her hands over the fabric, she feels the smell hit her.

the cardigan smells like quinn fabray, to no surprise. but it still manages to slap rachel in the face.

the faint smell of vanilla-lavender perfume and just a hint of body lotion. the scent lingers in her nostrils.

somehow, rachel finds herself putting on the cardigan before bed. as she puts it on, she recalls quinn’s remarkable smile, her voice, and her gentle laugh.

she lays down, feels the bed move beneath her. with her eyes closed and the scent still lingering, she imagines quinn laying with her. she falls asleep to the smell and thought of quinn fabray.

“ _you put me on and said i was your favorite._ “


	3. the last great american dynasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry it’s been so long, but i’m back!! i hope you enjoy. have a wonderful day/night.

“ _who knows, if she never showed up, what could’ve been._ “

quinn never thought she’d be invited to rachel’s house, let alone invited back. her and rachel had becoming closer, that much is true, but still.

yet here she was, trying hard to muster up enough courage to actually go inside the house.

it took a lot for quinn to ask rachel to come over. being _invited_ had surprised her to no end.

but she came, no doubt.

quinn sighs loudly, then steps out of the car. she walks over to the front door of the berry residence. but before she knocks, rachel’s already there. with a goofy, excited smile on her face.

‘hi, quinn! it’s lovely to see you. i’m glad you could make it!” rachel says, leaping at quinn for a quick hug.

the hug takes quinn aback, as it usually does. she accepts the hug with as much grace as she can with being startled.

‘hey rachel. i brought you something, if that’s okay. just as a thanks, i guess.’ quinn says as she pulls out the gift for rachel.

rachel beams at quinn as she hands the gift to her.

‘it’s a microphone keychain. i know it’s not much, but when i saw it, it reminded me of you. you’re going on to big things, berry.’ quinn explains.

‘the keychain should help you remember me.’ quinn adds after the best, teasing, but a little serious too.

‘oh quinn, you really shouldn’t have. it’s—it’s lovely, thank you.’ rachel is a little starstruck by the gift. the thought is so touching to her, and she’s rather shocked that quinn wanted to do this.

quinn just smiles and waves her off as to say ‘don’t mention it.’

when the moment is over rachel is the first to speak, to no one’s surprise.

‘well, i should let you inside sometime, right ? come on in, make yourself at home, quinn.’

“ _there goes the maddest woman this town has ever seen. she had a marvelous time ruining everything._ “


	4. exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :) i hope you like this one, have a wonderful day/night !! <3

“ _all this time, we always walked a very thin line. you didn’t even hear me out._ “

you know, everything is great, until it isn’t.

rachel and quinn were doing fine, great even. they were becoming closer by the minute, spending so much time together.

but rachel and quinn, they’re prone to clash. they’ve always been.

both rachel and quinn stayed in the choir room together after glee to practice.

‘so, you and puck..?’ rachel asks, quiet, but loud enough for quinn to hear.

‘we’re—we’re not together. there is nothing between us, rachel.’ quinn says, her voice firm.

rachel sighs as loud as possible. she knows there’s something. she also knows quinn is lying.

‘quinn—‘ rachel starts, but is cut off.

‘rachel. leave it alone, please.’ quinn says. suddenly she has the sudden urge to sink into the floor. down, down, down.

rachel looks up at quinn’s face. she sees hard eyes, which were once soft for her. she opens her mouth, but to no avail. she tries again.

‘quinn. why are you lying ?’ rachel asks, close to a whisper.

there’s a pause for a moment. where nothing moves. there’s silence, so quiet you can almost here quinn’s jaw clench.

‘because it’s none of your fucking business, rachel!’ quinn says, she continues.

‘fuck—can’t you just—can’t you just leave things alone ?’

‘i was only asking, quinn. i thought you could at least be honest with me.’ rachel says, unnervingly calm, despite the change in atmosphere.

‘why ? because we’re friends ? please, rachel, don’t be an idiot.’ quinn says.

‘we’re not friends, rachel. we can’t be friends.’

‘and why not, quinn ? we were doing just fine a while ago. why are you making something out of nothing ?’ rachel is offended, almost. so startled by quinn’s actions. she can’t fathom what happened, what changed so quickly.

but quinn knows. quinn knows why talking about puck, with rachel, sent alarm bells off in her own head.

quinn sighs, desperate to leave this behind. leave everything behind, start new. but she stopped running from her problems a long time ago.

she’s not a child anymore. and she hasn’t been since she gave birth to one.

‘rachel, we have the rest of senior year together. i thought i could just make amends because we’re older now. more mature. but, obviously, i can’t. i always forget how irritating you really are. how much you only care about yourself.’ quinn says. she means none of it, nothing she said is true. overtime, she’s grown to enjoy rachel’s friendship quite a lot. enjoy being around her, enjoy the feeling it brings.

but the world isn’t sunshine and rainbows. and it never has been for quinn fabray.

rachel gasps, clearly surprised at quinn’s words. quinn watches tears well up in the ducts of rachel’s eyes.

watches rachel turn and walk out of the choir room.

watches what felt something like happiness slip out of her hands.

watches the rug be pulled from under her. “

“ _cause you never gave a warning sign. (i gave so many signs.)_ “


End file.
